Sonic Jedi Knight
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: When the Chaos and Sol Emeralds transport Sonic and his friends to the Star Wars Galaxy, they find themselves on a new quest, while learning the ways of the Jedi. Contains SonicxBlaze and more. No relation to "Sonic Meets Star Wars." ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Chapter 01: Beginnings

It was a dark night, the sight of a large tower loomed on the horizon, and then Sonic raced towards it, with Tails in the Tornado following him.

"Eggman is at it again, Tails! This time, he has the Chaos Emeralds and a new plan to take over the world!" said the Sonic.

"Right, Sonic! And he's got Amy and Cream hostage!" said Tails.

"So we have to come to the rescue, as usual." said Knuckles.

"Right, we gotta hurry!" said Sonic as the three heroes made their way through Eggman's Defenses. Tails and Knuckles ditched the Tornado and followed Sonic as they assaulted the defending robots. Shadow then joined the fray, with Rouge not to far behind.

Eggman was watching their progress on his viewscreen, and Amy, Cream, and Cheese were locked up in a glass vat, and next to them was a large machine with the Chaos Emeralds inserted.

"Heh, heh, heh, Yes Sonic, come and get me!! You soon will fall victim to my trap!!"

Cream and Amy looked at each other. They couldn't warn Sonic about Eggman, since the glass was soundproof. All they could do was watch and pray.

But elsewhere, as Sonic and his posse entered the fortress, Silver came out of a portal, with Blaze in tow. They nodded to each other and set off on their important mission.

Sonic and his posse fought their way through several robots, and they eventually they were outside the control room door.

"Maybe we should knock!" said Knuckles as he and Shadow smashed the door down.

"Sorry we broke your toys Eggman, but you stole something that belongs to us." said Sonic.

"Humph! So what, Sonic? I'll give them back after I demonstrate my new toy." said Eggman grinning.

"No games, Doctor, fork them back over now!!!" demanded Shadow.

Eggman simply grinned further as he unveiled the Master Emerald. Knuckles gasped at the sight of it being placed into Eggman's machine.

"The Master Emerald!! Now I'm really mad, Eggman!!" snarled Knuckles as he raised his fists.

"Don't bother Knuckles." said Eggman as he raised a shield to block off access to the Emeralds. "Soon, I will accomplish a dimensional teleportation and then my Eggman Empire will be even bigger!!"

"Not so fast!!" shouted a voice. Then Eggman felt a powerful force push him away from the controls as Silver and Blaze come into the room. "Doctor, I will not let you achieve this!! For the sake of the future, I shall stop you!!"

"And you have the Sol Emeralds! You will surrender and return them to me!!" shouted Blaze.

Eggman got up and walked back to the controls. "Humph! So what if I did, they will serve their use to me!!" Then before Silver could stop him, Eggman pushed the activation switch and soon the two sets of Emeralds started to activate, and began producing energy beams into the teleporter.

All the others could do was watch as the machine generated a portal into a new dimension. But suddenly, the energy beams started to grow violent, and an alarm went off on the control console. "Warning! Energy overload! Portal instability rising!"

"What's happening?!!!" shouted Tails. But as Eggman attempted to shut the device down, a large electrical surge shorted out all electronic devices within the room, and soon it started to pull everyone and everything loose into it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" everyone shouted as they were all sucked into the portal, and the next thing Sonic knew, he blacked out.

Sonic woke to the sight of a bright sun and two tall buildings in his face. He looked around, the first thing he saw were Knuckles and Tails, both unconscious, and the temperature was a little cool. Sonic then saw several people walking on a street outside. He knew that he had ended up in some sort of city, but it looked pretty big to be Station Square. Knuckles and Tails soon got to their feet and then Sonic spoke: "Let's look around, we may find answers to where we are if we look around."

"Good Idea, Sonic!" said Tails. "Lead the way."

The trio walked out of the alley and onto the street, but Sonic soon realized they weren't in Station Square, but in a totally different city. There were flying craft everywhere, and there were humans mixed in with other humanoid species.

"This must be some kind of city to me." said Knuckles. "But none that I've ever seen."

As they walked down the street, two guards spotted them and got curious. They walked over to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and one of them asked: "Are you gentlemen lost?"

"I guess so. We've kinda…pooped outta nowhere so to speak. Where exactly are we?" asked Sonic.

The guards looked at Sonic like he was crazy, and then they looked at each other, and then they turned back to the trio.

"You guys must have amnesia or something! You are in New Republic City on the planet Coruscant."

Sonic's jaw dropped as he looked at the surprised Knuckles and Tails. The guards then asked: "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

But before Sonic could say anything, they heard a massive explosion several blocks away, and the guards got a call on their comlinks: "Attention all units! We have an unidentified machine in Sector 17! Please Respond!! There is a large man at the controls and he is attacking everything in sight!"

The guards then ran towards the direction of the disturbance, and then Sonic knew immediately who it was. "Eggman…" Sonic said as he raced off towards the disturbance.

And Sonic was right, for when he arrived at the scene of the battle in the middle of a plaza, he saw New Republic Guards doing battle against Dr. Eggman and his new Egg Beetle. The guards fired many useless blaster shots, but they did no good against the machine. Eggman then swiped them all aside with a slash of it's claws.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!!! Is this the best you can throw at me?!! Soon, nothing will stop the creation of my…."

"Not so fast, Eggman!!" shouted Sonic.

Eggman and all the soldiers and civilians looked towards Sonic, who stood on the edge of a wall. "Sonic!! I should have known you'd survive that portal, you miserable rodent!!"

"Well, aren't you having fun playing with these soldiers, Eggman. Too bad I have to put an end to this!" said Sonic.

"We'll see about that, blue boy!!" said Eggman as he and Sonic prepared to do battle. Sonic attacked the Egg Beetle, but there was something different about this battle compared to all the others. Sonic was able to dodge most of Eggman's attacks, as if anticipating their movements. When Tails and Knuckles joined the fight, they felt the same thing. But when it came time to strike, something was guiding their attacks, and it was like they were guided by something.

"Strange…I feel as if I can foresee all movement before I even do it…" murmured Tails quietly.

"Yeah, and I can foresee an attack before I even launch." added Knuckles.

"Well, whatever it is, let's take advantage of it!!" said Sonic.

Eggman was getting more frustrated, as he barely could hit Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles. "Wise guy! I don't care if you are psychic or not! You can't stop me!!"

But then, the Egg Beetle's claw was stopped by an unknown force, and then its flames went out of control and onto Eggman. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked and there was Blaze and Silver. They joined the fight, but began to experience the same kind of anticipation as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were feeling. Then an even more enraged Eggman unleashed a massive shockwave which knocked all 5 of them off their feet.

"Now you've made me mad!! Prepare to die!!" shouted Eggman as he prepared to strike them all down with one last slash.

"Not so fast!!" said a voice from above. Everyone looked up and Sonic saw 4 men leaping down from a nearby roof. The one in front was a man of around 30 or so. He had blonde hair and had black clothes and a black robe. He had a thin, silver stick which emitted a green laser blade of some kind. The second was a man of around 40 or so, and he had brown hair and a beard, and was wearing lighter colored clothes and a shoulder patch. He had a brown robe on and was wielding a similar laser sword weapon, but had a blue blade instead. The third man was around his late 40's with a very small amount of hair, but had a mixture of light colored shirt and dark vest, pants, and boots, and had a blue laser weapon as well. The third was a younger man, around 22 or so; he had darker hair, and was wearing dark-colored clothes, along with black pants and boots and had a pair of gloves on. He was wielding two of the laser sword weapons, one with a green beam, and the other with a blue beam.

They landed gracefully on the ground, and the blonde man spoke: "In the name of the Jedi Order, I order you to surrender!"

"No way!" shouted Eggman. "You think you have any more a chance against me as Sonic does?"

"We'll see." said the bearded man. Eggman launched an attack against them, but the men skillfully jumped as high as 5 stories, and swinging their laser swords, sliced the Egg Beetle's claws off like scissors cutting through paper. Sonic and his friends were quite impressed.

"Yes! We finally see those Jedi in action for real!" said a bystander.

"I never thought I'd get to see Luke Skywalker in action for real!!" said another.

"Yeah, along with Kam Solusar, Kyle Katarn, and Korian Dorgell!" said yet another.

"Jedi?" said Sonic. "So that's who those guys are?"

"Very impressive…" murmured Knuckles.

The four Jedi began cutting up the Egg Beetle's legs and rendering it useless. Eggman began to panic as the Egg Beetle was lifted into the air by some mysterious force. Silver then saw the Jedi sticking their hands out at it. He was surprised that it must be telekinesis like his own. Eggman ejected from the Egg Beetle in his Eggmobile and watched as the 4 Jedi crushed the Egg Beetle like paper using their telekinetic powers. In 30 seconds the remains were in a cube, but Eggman fled the scene before the Jedi could grab him. The New Republic Guards chased after him and everyone cheered and applauded in excitement as the 4 Jedi deactivated their swords and hooked them onto their belts.

Even Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze were impressed. They had never seen humans fight like that. The blonde man then walked over to Sonic and he said: "That was very impressive fighting, my friend. We watched you handle yourself against that man, and we decided to intervene when he regained the offensive."

"Well, thanks, I guess. You guys were impressive yourself." said Sonic. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Greetings Sonic. I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and leader of the Jedi Order." said Luke. "And these are my fellow Jedi." Luke introduced the bearded man: "This is Jedi Master Kyle Katarn." Then Luke turned to the older man. "And Jedi Master Kam Solusar." And finally, Luke turned to the younger Jedi. "And this is Jedi Knight Korian Dorgell."

"Nice to meet you all. My names Miles Prower. But everyone calls me 'Tails'." said Tails.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna." said Knuckles.

"My name is Silver." said Silver.

"And my name is…Blaze." said Blaze quietly.

"Nice to meet you all." said Kyle.

"Luke, don't you think we should talk back at the Jedi Headquarters?" asked Kam.

"Quite right Kam. Korian, go fetch the speeder." Luke said to Korian.

"Yes master." said Korian as he raced off.

"We can talk back at our headquarters, maybe you can ask us questions there." said Kyle.

"Good Idea, because I think we do need to talk about something." said Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2: New Galaxy, New Quest

Chapter 02: New Galaxy, New Quest

Within the hour, Sonic and his posse were at the Jedi Headquarters explaining the situation to the Luke and his Jedi. "So, that Dr. Eggman character tried to open up a dimensional portal from your world to our galaxy and that's how you ended up here. That makes sense." said Kyle.

Luke sat in his chair with his eyes closed and then opened them up again. "And you say that these jewels called 'Chaos Emeralds' and 'Sol Emeralds' are responsible for this. They must have great power to be able to accomplish something like this."

"They sure can, that's why we must find them before Eggman or anyone else does." said Knuckles.

"Yes." added Blaze. "Leaving them out there is one day too many!"

"Patience, we will find them in good time, my friend." said Luke. "But that is not what surprises me."

"What does surprise you Master Skywalker?" asked Sonic.

"We all sensed how strong the Force was with you all. It guided your actions against Eggman."

"It did? What is the Force anyway?" asked Knuckles.

The Jedi then explained the Force and of the power it granted a user. "So, that explains how we fared better than normal against Eggman." said Sonic.

"And of me." said Silver.

"Silver, you appear to be a user yourself. You have a basic understanding of some of it's power, but you could do with a little training." said Luke.

"Training?" asked Silver.

"Yes, we have an Academy for all force users that wish to train in the Jedi Arts on the planet Yavin IV." said Korian.

"An Academy?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic was deep in thought.

"Sonic?" asked Tails.

Sonic then looked up and said: "I want to learn your Jedi Arts."

The Jedi were surprised, but Luke then said: "You do show some potential. You just might make it as a student there."

"You know, I want to learn as well. That could be fun." said Tails.

"Yeah! After seeing how strong these guys were, I wanna learn how to do that Force stuff so that I can do it too!" said Knuckles.

"I guess I could expand on my powers as well." said Silver.

Blaze was unsure, but decided: "I suppose that I could try…"

Then they all bowed before the Jedi and asked: "Oh honorable Jedi! Will you take us in as students?"

Luke, Kyle, and Kam conversed for a moment before Luke turned to them. "Training to be a Jedi is a long and difficult road. You must be ready to commit yourself, endure some very difficult tests of skill, spirit, strength, and more. You must have a serious mind as well. Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker." they all said.

"Very well then. You will accompany us to the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, where you will begin training with the next set of students. And, you can use these abilities to search for your missing Chaos and Sol Emeralds." replied Luke as the Jedi led them to their ships.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll find the others." said Sonic.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was angry over his loss at the hands of Sonic and the Jedi. "I just don't get it!!! How could Sonic have been anticipating my movements?! Did this world make him stronger?!"

"Looks like it did, Doctor." said a voice.

Eggman looked up to the sight of a young man with black hair and in black clothes and a cape, with two men in dark armor by his side. "Maybe you could help me in my quest for power, Doctor…."

Meanwhile, the Jedi took Team Sonic back to Yavin IV, where Korian then explained the situation: "Alright, your training will begin tomorrow morning. Be in the audience chamber at 0800 hours. Don't be late."

"Alright." said Sonic. "What'll happen there?"

"Luke will assign you guys and the other students to a master so that you may train to use the Force." said Korian. "But today, I will show you to your quarters. There are rooms prepared for you."

"Thank you." replied Blaze.

"Plus, Kyle and I have informed Republic Security about your friends. If any of them are found, they are to be brought here."

"Gee, thanks." said Sonic. "You guys are great."

"Well, we are the guardians of peace and justice for the Republic, so we have to deal with this kind of stuff all the time." said Korian. "Now, will you all follow me?" he then said as he led Sonic and his friends to their rooms for the night.

Meanwhile, Eggman was talking to the hooded man and was intrigued by his proposal. "Well then, I will help you in your quest, my friend."

"Excellent Choice, Doctor." said the man.

"Watch out, Sonic! Soon you and your Jedi Friends will be toast!! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi Training

Chapter 03: Jedi Training

"I'd like to welcome all our new students to the Jedi Academy." said Luke to all the new students, including Sonic and his posse. "Here we shall train you in the ways of the Force. You will learn to defend yourself with a lightsaber. You will also study diplomacy, history, and more."

"You sure you don't wanna quit now?" asked Knuckles quietly to Sonic. "No, way! This might be fun!" whispered Sonic.

"And now it is time to assign you students to a master. Normally, the Jedi assign one student to a master. But since there are still so few of us, we will assign multiple students to one master." Luke then walked over to each student and begun putting them each with a master.

"Wonder who we'll be working with?" asked Tails.

"Sonic, you and your friends wait a moment. Korian, come over here." Luke ordered Korian as he walked over to Luke. "I'm assigning these students to you. This is an important trial for you, if you hope to be a Jedi Master. You must prove to me that you can train these students, and then we will consider your promotion to a Jedi Master."

"Yes master. I will do so to the best of my ability." replied Korian. Luke then turned to Sonic and his friends: "Right then. Sonic, you and your friends will work with Korian Dorgell. Now, all students, begin your lessons. May the Force be with all of you."

"Korian, it is a pleasure to be learning under you." said Blaze.

"Since you all are my first students, let me make one thing clear. I do not like hotshots. Show me that you have control and good judgment and discipline. If you don't have either, you won't make it in the order. Is that understood?"

"Yes Korian." said the others. "Good, now, let's see what you guys can do. Follow me to the training grounds."

After a few hours, Sonic and his team, with their first Lightsabers in hand, would now demonstrate their abilities in front of him. "Sonic, you first." said Korian.

A Lightsaber training droid appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic activated his Lightsaber and using his legendary speed, dodges the strikes from the droid and using his Lightsaber to block the strikes and then he pushed the saber aside and destroyed it. He then Force Jumped and performed a Spin Attack with his Lightsaber and cut up the remaining parts of the droid before gracefully landing on the ground.

"Very impressive Sonic. You are skilled, but you have a bad habit of showing off. We do not use our power to show off. A Jedi must set aside his ambition, and concentrate."

"Thanks for the evaluation, Korian." replied Sonic.

"You do though have a strong sense of selflessness that I can sense in you. That is a key component for any Jedi. If you cling to that ideal, you will be a great Jedi."

"Thank you Korian, I will."

When it was Tails' turn to try, he seemed to hesitate as he fought the droid. He appeared to have distaste for killing, which, according to Korian, seemed a bit unique. Tails was very defensive, but then he used Force Push to push the droid against a post, and then held it at Lightsaber point. Korian then deactivated the droid and spoke to Tails.

"Tails, you show a level of hesitation. You mustn't hesitate in battle against a lightsaber equipped opponent. If you can't be ready to kill someone, then you can't succeed in battle. But that mercy you granted the droid is a good quality to have."

"I would never hurt anyone for any reason, but I will try to be ready to if the need arises." replied Tails.

"No," replied Korian. "You must be prepared to defeat an enemy in battle. You shouldn't be so defensive. You must be ready to strike your opponent down to end the battle. And, as Luke would say: you do, or do not. There is no try."

"I understand Korian." replied Tails.

Next, it was Knuckles' turn to go into combat. Knuckles was very aggressive in his attacks, occasionally stopping to block attacks, and he eventually, he throws the droid into the air with a Force Push and then mercilessly slays the droid with his Lightsaber.

"Knuckles, you use straight, consecutive strikes to overwhelm your opponent. That can be good to gain the advantage in battle. But you mustn't give in to your aggression, as that can lead you to the Dark Side of the Force. You should follow Tails' example and grant your opponent mercy if possible. Especially if you have an unarmed opponent at your mercy, do not kill them."

"I understand. I will restrain myself better then." replied Knuckles.

"You have good heart Knuckles, but you mustn't let the aggression inside you consume you." finished Korian.

"Yes Korian, I understand." replied Knuckles.

Now Silver would take his shot at a droid. Silver was working to end the battle quickly. He used the Force to throw objects at the droid, and did score some hits. He then picked up the weakened droid and finished it off by throwing his Lightsaber at it.

"Very impressive Silver. Your qualities are similar to Sonic's but that isn't what concerns me. You have a burden in your thoughts. Care to express it?"

Silver thought for a moment and said: "I came from the future in our world, and I came back through time to try and help save it from any kind of destruction. I feel that I must do it or things will repeat themselves."

"You do though, have that selflessness that is needed, and you possess that strong sense of justice. But do not let yourself get burdened by terrible thoughts, or it can lead you to the Dark Side."

"I will." replied Silver.

Finally, it was Blaze's turn to do the deed. She first attacked by mixing her Force Push with her pyro-kinesis, which damaged the droid severely. Korian and the others were surprised. Blaze then used the opening she had to strike the droid down with a single slash. She then deactivated her lightsaber and then turned towards Korian.

"Blaze, I have never seen anyone combine the Force with that sort of ability, very impressive. But that isn't what I'm concerned about. I sense very little emotion in you, and that you feel…empty and somewhat broken inside."

"I've always been teased back home about my abilities, it made me feel different than everyone else. I've always been alone until Sonic and Cream showed me the meaning of friendship."

"You have problems with emotions and you feel alienated from everyone? Blaze; don't bury your emotions completely. Just set them aside, don't let them impair your better judgment. A Jedi musn't let passions guide them, as that is how you can fall to the Dark Side."

"I understand. I will strengthen my control." replied Blaze.

"But having friends can be good, Blaze. They can act as your conscience, they can keep you in check. They can protect you, and they can remind you of the task at hand. Keep them close, and you will never fall to the Dark Side. But remember, your loyalty is not to them alone, but to the Order as well. Keep that in mind."

"I will." replied Blaze.

"Keep my teachings today in your mind. Remember them well. If you do, you will become great Jedi Knights. You will have learned to be selfless, loyal to the Order and to the New Republic. And, you will discover your destiny."

"Very good, Korian. I couldn't have said it any better myself." said Luke walking into the area. "Now, you all will begin to utilize your abilities out in the real world. You will head out on missions to all kinds of places to serve the people and to hone your abilities."

"And find the Chaos Emeralds." added Knuckles.

"The Sol Emeralds too." added Blaze.

"I was just getting to that. We've detected an unusual energy spike deep within the jungle. It may be one of the two, or maybe both. I'm sending you out to investigate this spike. If it is one of or both of the Emeralds retrieve them and bring them back here."

"Yes Master Skywalker." said Sonic and the others.

"Korian, I want you to go with them."

"Yes, Master." replied Korian.

"Be careful. The Yavin Jungle is full of dangers." warned Luke.

"No problem! That's nothing new to me!" said Sonic with courage.

"I'm sure, since you said that you've seen much action in your lifetime." replied Luke. "Be careful, May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master." replied Sonic, as the posse set off into the Jungle.


	4. Chapter 4: The Yavin Jungle

Chapter 04: The Yavin Jungle

Sonic and his Jedi Posse set off running into the jungle, with Sonic in the lead. "The spike is inside the Temple to the North, let us head there."

"I'll lead the way!!" shouted Sonic. Korian was using Force Speed to keep up with Sonic and his friends. But then, using Force Sense, Sonic then slashed his lightsaber at a creature that tried to jump him from a nearby tree. When the others checked it out, it looked like a snake.

"What was that?" asked Tails.

"That was a Crystal Snake. Be careful, they generate venom that can knock you out cold for several hours." They pressed on only to be attacked by a swarm of bugs. They aggressively attacked, but they managed to skillfully dodge the bugs' attacks and took them each out with Lightsaber attacks. "Now those were piranha beetles. They usually stay away because Luke generates a Force barrier that keeps them away, but outside the academy, they attack. So watch your back." said Korian.

"Thanks Korian, it was a good idea for you to go with us." said Tails.

They continued onward towards the temple, doing battle against crystal snakes, piranha beetles, and howlers. They then came across a river, which they couldn't get across. Sonic then saw a thick root from a tree across the river. He leapt onto the root and grinded on it, and skillfully made it across. "Very good thinking Sonic!" shouted Korian.

"Yeah! No better way to get across things by grinding on stuff!!" shouted Sonic from across the river.

"Sonic, you see that large, old tree over there? Maybe you could use your Lightsaber to cut it down and make a bridge!" shouted Korian back. Sonic then ran over to the tree and stuck his Lightsaber into it and began circling it, cutting it in the process. The tree then fell over and the top landed on the other side of the river, and the others crossed it. "Good work, let's move on."

They continued their long trek towards the temple, and as soon as it came into view, they ran towards the entrance. But unfortunately, there were rocks blocking the entrance. "Man, how will we get past that?" asked Sonic.

"Simple." said Korian using the Force to lift one of the boulders. "We move them aside. Help me with this."

"I can't believe that I'm about to lift that huge rock with just my mind…" grumbled Knuckles.

"Knuckles, never underestimate the power of the Force!! Concentrate, believe in its power!" said Korian. Knuckles reached out with his hand, and called to the Force, and to the surprise of himself and the others, the rock was lifted as if no heavier than a cloud. The others soon attempted this and in no time at all, they cleared the entrance of rocks, and could proceed. They entered the dark temple, and with Lightsabers activated to provide light, Korian pulled out his scanner and scanned the temple.

"The spike is coming from the upper floors of this temple. We must go higher."

"Very well, let's go." said Silver.

The Temple at first was very dark and quiet. But not for long, for when they got into a large room on an upper floor, there were piranha beetle hives everywhere on the ceiling. "No sweat, Korian, this should be a piece of cake!" said Sonic readying for battle.

"I'm not worried." said Korian.

They took out several beetles before a large one came out of the large hive hole above. "Aw, damn….It's a queen! That one is much more dangerous! Watch yourself!!"

The queen beetle was faster and much tougher than the others. It came within inches of biting Silver, only dodged by a timely Force Jump. It later attacked Blaze, who used a Force Fire Push to do the job, which hurt the queen, but didn't knock it out of battle. Knuckles then Force Jumped and glided onto the hive and then hung off the hive and then with a plunge of his Lightsaber, impales the piranha beetle queen in the head, and then, Korian cut its head off with a scissor strike from his two lightsabers, finally slaying the beast.

Sonic and Knuckles hi-fived in victory and then Korian congratulated them. "Well done, excellent fighting my friends! When you work together, you have a good chance at victory over any opponent! Let's move on!"

They then made their way into the high floor of the temple where they saw the green Chaos and Sol Emeralds laying on the ground. Knuckles picked up the Chaos Emerald and Blaze grabbed the Sol Emerald, and Knuckles then said: "If we found one of them here…."

"Then they must be scattered throughout the Galaxy." finished Blaze.

Korian then said: "Well, that was easy. Let's get these jewels back to the Academy, we'll find out what to do with them."

When they returned to the Academy, they presented the Emeralds to Luke, who then said: "So these are the jewels that you guys are searching for." Then Luke closed his eyes and then said: "It's strange, I'm sensing a perfect balance of Light and Dark Side Energy inside of them."

"Well, the Emeralds respond to the person with a good or an evil heart, they will tap into that energy." explained Tails. "Sonic, Shadow, and Silver can use all 7 to become Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver, and Blaze can do the same with the Sol Emeralds and become Burning Blaze. In those forms, they become much more powerful and near invincible."

Luke then thought for a moment. "I want you all to train yourselves to be able to pick up the Emeralds. This will aid in our search for them. If the Imperial Remnant or worse finds them, it could be disaster for the Republic."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." said Sonic and his posse as Kyle walked up to Luke.

"Excuse me Luke, but a Republic Shuttle is in the system and claims to have picked up two people who…"

"Yes, I can sense….Amy and Cream." said Sonic, who immediately sensed their presence on the shuttle.

Kyle then said: "Second, won't these guys need ships? How will they search without those?"

"You're quite right Kyle." said Luke. "We will supply them with ships from the lot later on."

"Aside from my YKL-37R Courier, the _Storm Ranger_, whenever we travel together, they'll need them if we act independently or if we need more than one." said Korian.

"We'll do that first thing tomorrow." said Kyle as the shuttle carrying Amy and Cream landed inside the hangar.

"So, Sonic, what are your two friends like?" asked Korian.

"Cream is a pretty polite girl. She's pretty well mannered for someone her age. She's good friends with Blaze though. It was Cream that helped her open up to people." explained Sonic. "Now Amy, well, she's good hearted, and pretty optimistic, but she…kinda….well, you'll see in a moment."

"See what?" asked Kyle. But the answer would come, when Amy and Cream disembarked the Shuttle, Amy then turned to the sight of the love of her life. "SSSSOOOONNNNIIIIICCCCC!" shouted Amy as she ran towards him, much to the shock of Luke, Kyle, and Korian. Sonic then whispered to Korian: "May I?"

"Go ahead." replied Korian as Sonic lifted two of his fingers and suddenly Amy was lifted off the ground by the Force. Amy was quite surprised and then Sonic said: "Whoa there, Amy! No need to get overexcited right now! Slow down!"

"Sonic, why am I floating like this? Get me down now!!" Amy demanded as Sonic set her down gently on the ground.

"Wow, Sonic! How did you make Amy float?" asked Cream.

Sonic then explained that he, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze were undergoing Jedi Training to help search for the Chaos and Sol Emeralds.

"Wow Sonic, that's a big deal. Wonder if I could receive it as well." pondered Amy.

"Well, not just anyone can do it Amy, that's for Master Skywalker here to decide." replied Sonic. Luke then closed his eyes to sense the Force, but then nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to meditate on this one. I'll make a decision later." he then said.

"All right, let's get you guys settled in then." said Sonic as he led Amy and Cream to their quarters for the night. Luke then turned to Korian: "Good work today Dorgell, but I want to let you know something about that Amy."

"Yeah, I'm sensing it too, her feelings for Sonic rise to the point of obsession." said Korian looking at Amy with a little concern.

"You saw how she behaved when she saw him. But I think with some training, she may learn to control those feelings. I still will meditate on the matter, and I'll put her under your wing." finished Luke.

"Understood Master." said Korian as he walked away.

Later that evening, at dinner, Korian, sitting at the end of the table facing everyone, was discussing his life. "I came from a settlement on the planet Naboo, and I lived the high life until I was 18. I took the fast route off the planet and worked on a cruise liner until by amazing coincidence, I met Luke. He sensed the Force was with me, which did explain how I performed so admirably, and brought me to the Jedi Academy."

"So you were a student here too?" asked Tails.

"Yep, Luke was my teacher, and I showed undeniable loyalty to the Order. I rose to the rank of Jedi Knight at only 22. Now I hope to become a Master if I succeed in making you, Sonic, and your friends into Jedi Knights."

"Is that why Luke assigned us to you?" asked Knuckles drinking his drink.

"Yes." said Korian.

But then, Luke joined them with some news. "Amy Rose, I have decided to let you train under Korian while Sonic and the others are out on field missions to search for the Emeralds and to investigate something else."

Amy was pleased but was interrupted quickly by Korian. "What new threat, Master?"

"We've been getting reports of Force-users appearing on many planets in the past few months. We must investigate." Luke said.

Korian sighed. "First the Reborn, then the Disciples of Ragnos, now this? We just never seem to catch a break, don't we?" he groaned.

"Now then, Amy." said Luke. "You will begin your training at the next commencement ceremony next week."

"Yes, Master Skywalker. Thank you so much!" said Amy.

Luke simply nodded and they all continued eating and continued talking well into the night.


End file.
